


A First For Everything

by CeaselessCow2011



Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: After a hard and stressful day at work, Jon age regresses and Martin takes care of him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986040
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	A First For Everything

_Martin hasn’t come to check on me in awhile. Has it really been that long? Well, the sun’s gone down, so it must've been awhile. I hope i’m not interrupting anything important…_ Jon got to Martin’s office door. Everyone else had gone home hours ago. It was a rough day for everyone, very stressful and very busy. Jon opened the door. “Martin? Are you ready to-”

“Not now, go away! I’m busy!” He snapped, not looking up to even see who it was. The agitated tone in his voice made Jon’s heart drop. After a hard day he just wanted Martin, but maybe he was getting to be too much. “Right…” He stuttered out. “I’ll be in my office…Love you…” He said quietly. He closed the door. A deep, throbbing sense of anxiety crept into his lower chest. _Annoying. Clingy. You’re acting like a stupid, clingy child._ Jon went into his office and locked the door. He didn’t want to be seen right now. He went to his desk, sat down, and decided to try and do some work. He felt his head throb. Without Martin helping him, he truly would waste away, wouldn’t he? He tried not to think about it too much. But the thoughts wouldn’t stop coming. _You’re really just a dumb, useless child. An annoying brat. You just had to go bug Martin and make him upset, didn't you? Such a problem child, as always. So annoying. Such an annoying, unlovable monster. How could you be so selfish as to think anyone would ever actually love you?_ He decided to draw and try and distract himself. After all, these thoughts definitely weren't aiding him in any way. He didn't want to dwell on them. 

He had nearly filled the front and back side of an unlined sheet of printer paper, mindlessly doodling on the page with the black ink of his ballpoint pen when he was startled out of his trance by four loud, quick knocks of the door. “Jon? You in here?” He knew that voice. It was Martin. Part of him wanted to stay silent, to make it seem like he wasn’t there. After all, Martin wouldn’t want to see Jon like this, would he? Defenseless, useless, and clingy? But on the other, more powerful hand, he wanted to open the door right away and thrust himself into Martin’s inviting, welcoming arms. So without another thought, he got up and opened the door, stumbling slightly, to find a concerned Martin in his light jacket and wearing his bag. He looked so _warm._ So… _nice._ He hugged Martin close and made a slight humming noise.

Martin tilted his head slightly. “Hi… Are you ready to go home, Jon?” Jon didn’t respond. He only melted into Martin more, humming happily and sleepily. Seeing Jon like this made Martin’s heart skip a beat. “Are we sleepy, Mr. Archivist?” He said, chuckling, teasing him a little. Jon only nodded a little bit. Martin raised a brow, and led Jon to his office chair and pushed him onto it gently. “Alright, I’m going to help you pack up. You stay right there, okay?” Jon nodded again and yawned a big yawn. 

Martin took off his bag and stuffed Jon’s laptop in there. “Do you want to go to my place for the night or to yours?” He asked as he slung his bookbag back onto him. Jon mumbled a slight “Martin…” His voice sounded more high pitched than normal. Jon looked very anxious. Martin nodded and smiled. “Alright.” He grabbed Jon’s coat. “Here you are.” Jon fumbled with it. He looked like he was having a hard time with it, though. “Here- Let me help.” He helped Jon into his coat and zipped it up. “Thank you…” He mumbled. Martin nodded and smiled more softly. His voice seemed so calm and nice now, especially compared to earlier. 

He went to his desk next. Upon seeing the heavily doodled on paper, he chuckled. “Hey, Jon!” Jon looked to him and saw he was looking at the paper. He blushed. “There’s a piece of paper in your office filled with a lot of doodles! Very unprofessional if you ask me.” He looked into Jon’s eyes, trying to read his expression. Jon giggled slightly, his giggle very small and cute. Martin almost audibly “Awed” at this. Jon seemed so much more weak than usual, and Martin was going to do everything in his power to take care of him. He grabbed the paper gently and looked at it very intently for a second. “They are very admirable doodles, though, so I _guess_ I’ll let it slide. Let’s put it in your desk.” He opened one of the drawers and put it in. Jon smiled happily at this. Martin put away the pen and went in front of Jon. 

“Would you like me to carry you?” Jon nodded and reached up. Martin smiled and picked up the small archivist. He went and turned the lights off before closing and locking the door. “There we go.” He positioned Jon to where he was practically laying on Martin, being held bridal style. Martin walked out of the Institute and out into the cold, dark London streets. Jon snuggled closer into Martin and looked up at him. _Home._ He felt so at peace with him. He loved him with all his heart. He closed his eyes and drifted off…

In what seemed like seconds, the boy awoke. He was on Martin’s bed. Looking up, he saw Martin’s soft, gentle smile, and couldn’t help but smile back. “Good morning, Jon.” Martin said, taking Jon’s shoes off. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, I’ll be around in just a moment, alright?” He took Jon’s coat off and put a nice, warm blanket over Jon. Jon smiled and made a slight “Mhm.” sound and closed his eyes. Martin smiled at this and quietly left the room, closing the door. 

Martin put the coat and shoes by the door before heading over to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese and put the water on to boil. He then poured in the noodles and stirred. While he waited for the noodles to cook, he started thinking about Jon. He thought back to when Jon checked on him. He felt bad for snapping at him like that. Maybe that’s why he was acting so… off? He didn’t seem like himself ever since Martin had knocked on his office door. It wasn’t a bad thing- in fact, it was far from bad. Martin thought it was really adorable, the way Jon was acting. He was like a shy little kid. 

He stirred the noodles some more. Noticing they were almost done, he started making some tea. He made the tea to Jon’s liking and made a cup for himself as well. He poured the tea into two mugs and set them at the table. He drained the now cooked macaroni and stirred in butter, milk, and the cheese mix. After stirring it all together, he put the mac and cheese into bowls and let it cool down a little before going into the bedroom to get Jon.

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw a sleeping Jon sucking his thumb. Martin smiled brightly at this, blushing. _He looks so cute, I want to cuddle him and hold him close so bad…_ He went over to him and shook his shoulder gently. “Hm?” Jon said, and looked up at him. He smiled. “P- Martin…” He mumbled out. He was about to say the word ‘Papa’, but stopped himself in time. Martin hadn’t seemed to notice this, much to Jon’s relief. “Hi sweetie, are you hungry? I made some dinner.” Jon nodded and reached for him. Martin picked him up and brought him over to the table. He sat him down and sat across from him. 

Martin started eating. After eating a couple of bites, he looked over to Jon, who was struggling. He tried to put a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth, but missed. The noodles dropped to the floor, which instantly made Jon whimper out sadly. He felt bad about this. “Sorry-!” He exclaimed, looking to Martin. He was expecting _some sort_ of negative reaction. Maybe Martin would yell at him, or snap at him, or even just sigh exasperatedly, but no. Martin was still smiling at him. How could Martin be so calm and loving when Jon obviously did something very annoying? Martin calmly went and got paper towels. “It’s alright, Jon, accidents happen.” He cleaned up what was spilled and threw it away. _Accidents happen? It’s… Alright?_ He went over to Jon. He looked very conflicted. “How about I help you out?” Martin suggested.

Jon immediately shook his head. “No!! Can do it m’self…” He sounded very frustrated at himself. Part of him _wanted_ Martin to be mad at him. He didn’t know why. He felt weird being taken care of. It wasn’t bad, he quite liked being taken care of, but… It was new. It was different. He wasn’t the “Annoying Child” for once in his life. He wasn’t the problem child. Martin sat next to him on the small wooden bench. The table had two benches on either side instead of chairs. It made movement easier, in Martin’s words. Martin gently moved Jon’s hair out of his face. “It’s okay, Jon, just trust me, alright?” Jon hesitated before nodding. He trusted Martin, and deep down he didn’t want him to stop caring for him. Martin smiled at this, noticing how big of a deal it was for Jon to even allow himself to be taken care of like this. He grabbed his bowl and mug of tea and set it next to him before grabbing Jon’s bowl. He took a spoonful and brought it to Jon’s mouth, who happily ate it. 

Martin successfully fed Jon, taking bites of his own mac and cheese in between. He even helped Jon drink his tea. When the two were done with their dinner, Martin got up, taking the dishes to the sink. “We’ll worry about cleaning that up tomorrow. How ‘bout we get into pajamas?” He asked. Jon yawned and nodded. 

Martin scooped up Jon and brought him to the bedroom. He set him down onto the bed and grabbed one of his t-shirts and one of Jon’s pairs of pajama pants, one of the many ones he’s brought. Over half of Jon’s wardrobe was in Martin’s room.

He went over to Jon with the clothes. “Would you like some help, Jon?” He asked softly. Jon hesitantly said “Okay…”, seeming very defeated and still upset at himself. Martin unbuttoned Jon’s shirt, took it off, and helped him into the shirt. Jon watched him as he did this. Martin did it with such care and gentleness, and he didn’t look uncomfortable or annoyed at all with him. He liked this. Martin then took Jon’s pants off, and slid on the pajama pants for him. Jon felt so grateful for him. Martin planted a small kiss on Jon’s forehead. “All done.” Jon smiled at this. Martin put his clothes away and changed into his own pajamas.

As Martin went into bed after changing, Jon curled up beside him. He sighed and lay his head on Martin’s shoulder. “M-Martin…” He mumbled sadly. “Yes, my sweet Jon?” He buried his face into Martin’s shoulder, feeling really embarrassed and anxious. He mumbled something quietly. “Sweetie, I love you, but I can’t hear you when your face is full of shirt.” Jon huffed at this. He looked up at him, still laying on his big, soft shoulder. His eyes were welling up with tears. “I’m sorry…” He stuttered, his voice very small sounding. Martin grew very concerned. 

“Oh hun, why are you apologizing? You’ve got nothing to be sorry over.” Jon sat up and shook his head. “Yeah I do!! Feel… Feel small, n’ that’s bad, n’ you dunno what it is, n you prolly annoy at me, n’ m’ too much for you n’ a freak!! N’, n’, things bad at work t’day, got stress at work, e’ryone stress at work n’ you got mad n’ e’ryone snappy n’ now you take care me n’ I can’t get big ri’ now!!!” He huffed, angry tears rolling down his face.

Martin listened fully. When Jon was done, he held Jon’s hands gently. He shook his head. “I’m not annoyed at you at all! I enjoy taking care of you very very much! Sure this may be new to me, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less or that I see you as a freak. I’m really sorry I snapped at you while we were at work earlier, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad sounding at you, huh? You did nothing wrong, Jon. I know today’s been real stressful for everyone. Can I ask you a question?”

Jon nodded, a couple of warm tears rolling down his face. “When you feel small, is it always after you feel super stressed and anxious?” Martin asked, wiping Jon’s tears. Jon shook his head a little. “N-No… Not every time… B-But a lot, yeah…” He stammered out.

“Okay. Well, I’m here to take care of you, okay, baby?” Jon smiled at this and hugged Martin close. “Thank you, Papa…” Martin’s smile grew very big at this word. It was enough to make his heart feel like it could explode. He felt an overwhelming burst of love come over him. _Papa._ “I love you so much, Jon…” He said softly. Jon cuddled into Martin, who pulled the covers over the two. He planted a kiss on Jon’s nose. “Goodnight. Have sweet dreams.” Jon closed his eyes and went to sleep soon after. Martin smiled at this. He looked at Jon, looked at his sleeping form. He wanted to kiss every one of his scars. He wanted to make sure he knew how much he was loved. He pet Jon’s hair ever so gently. “Goodnight, Jon…” He said again, closing his eyes. Martin eventually went to sleep.

Martin awoke the next morning with a pair of sleepy eyes staring lovingly at him. “Hi there, baby…” He said, stretching. “How’d you sleep?” Jon smiled. “I slept alright...” He said. Martin smiled at this. “That’s so good. We should get some breakfast.” Martin took the covers off and picked up Jon. He walked to the kitchen and set Jon down at the table. He started making some porridge. Jon looked to him lovingly. “I love you, Martin…” 

Martin bounced in place slightly. He was so happy to hear this. “I love you too, Jon!” He said proudly. Jon smiled bashfully. “Thank you for loving me. And for, you know… Last night. I’m glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable. You’re so nice to me.” 

“Well, of course I am,” Martin started, stirring the oats in the pot. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I mean…” Jon tried to think of reasons why Martin wouldn’t love him, but failed to think of any. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

Martin laughed. “Don’t need to. I love you no matter what, Jon.” He finished cooking the porridge and put it into bowls. He served himself and Jon. Jon started eating a bit while Martin poured some orange juice into cups. He came back and sat across from him. The two ate in silence, enjoying each other's company.

After the two were done, Jon got up. While he grabbed the dirty dishes, Martin broke the silence. “Hey Jon, I was thinking,we’ve been doing this for awhile now, haven’t we? I mean, me going over to your flat and you coming over to mine… Do you think we could possibly, I don’t know, move in together?” He asked, anxiously. “I mean, i-it’d just be easier i’d think, and-” 

“Yes- Yes, of course, Martin, no need to explain yourself. It’s both a logical course of action and it is something I want, as well.” Jon interrupted, smiling. “I could move in with you, if that’d be alright.” He added on.

Martin nodded, smiling brightly. His smile was contagious. Jon and Martin looked in each other’s eyes for a moment, which seemed to go on forever, but only went on for about ten seconds before Jon cleared his throat and held Martin’s hand. “Well, come along then, let’s get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us.”


End file.
